


Black

by Spawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawnofsatan/pseuds/Spawnofsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco realizes where he stands in Jean's life as Jean complains to him about his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

"I don't get it! I mean, what does she see in stupid Gayger?" Jean growled in frustration, hands clutching into his creamy hair.

Marco tried to hide his cringe when he heard the special nickname Jean has come up with for Eren. They were currently sitting by a tree, it was well in the middle of the night and they had just had dinner.

"Do you see anything special in him?" Jean asked. Right as Marco's lips parted, the sound didn't even have time to come out of his vocal chords before Jean interjected.

"Nothing! He's a complete jerk!"

Marco's lips closed again as he realized it was apparently a rhetorical question. His dark eyes wandered around the handsome features of the brunet in front of him. He couldn't help but appreciate his sharp golden eyes, or the way his jawline looked as he clenched his teeth when he was angry, which was of course all time.

Then his eyes travelled to the boy's lips, which where going on and on about something he has tuned off, and he found himself drowning into fantasies of being able to kiss those soft pieces, well he alway assumed they were soft. And he wished he could one day be lying next to the brunet and be able to run his thumb across his lips and just stare into his golden eyes, and laugh about the stupidest things.

"Marco!" The sharp voice of his friend snapped him back to reality, as he realized that he had his thumb to his own lips.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah, I am." Marco whispered, a sad smile on his face.

Jean sighed, slightly calming down. He casually plopped his head down onto Marco's shoulder, who slightly jumped at the sudden move.

"No you aren't." Jean whispered.

Marco felt like he was about to explode. Sure he was just fantasizing about making out with this guy seconds ago, but this was real! And Jean has never done something like this before. Marco was slightly worried that Jean would somehow be able to hear his pounding heart, it felt like it was going to blow up, he wouldn't be surprised if it was audible from his shoulder.

Jean looked up to the moon, while Marco was looking to Jean.

"It just gets so frustrating sometimes, not being noticed. It's like I'm completely invisible, she can only see him, you know?" Jean whispered.

"I know." And oh how much he did know how that felt.

"I love her black hair, it's just captivating." Jean muttered.

If words were a knife, then Marco had just gotten a dozen butcher knives planted into his heart. He felt like he was going to explode, and this time it wasn't from happiness.

Jean stood up, brushing the dirt off his back.

"It's getting late, let's go." Jean mumbled as he started walking off. Marco watched as the love of his life walked away, he watched how his creamy hair flowed with his movements, how his shoulders looked when he stepped, and at that moment Marco could feel his eyes burning.

"I have black hair too." Marco unknowingly whispered, he could've sworn he heard his soul rip to shreds along with his voice

Though Jean was too far away to hear, he always was too far for him to reach.


End file.
